


The real Housewives of the Third Servile War

by Cheryl1964



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things one puts up with being the 'wife' of a rebel general. Short little ficlets of the adventures of Nasir, Naevia, Saxa, and Mira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wives Need Their Beauty Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClauFeltonBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/gifts), [figbash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/gifts), [mw138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw138/gifts).



Nasir was not in a good mood. Having Gannicus and Crixus tripping over each other and waking him up before the sun even peeked over Vesuvius’ summit to gather Agron for some secret mission on behalf of Spartacus had simply reignited the ongoing argument about the amount of time Agron spent out hunting down Romans while Nasir was stuck handling tasks around the temple. 

“Nasir.” Naevia was already up and overseeing a group of younger children carrying water to the cooking fires to start a stew to fill rebel bellies. “You look as if you would snap my head off for wishing you a pleasant morning. I take it Gannicus interrupted your sleep also?” 

“Gannicus, yes he did interrupt my slumber.” Nasir grumbled. “And he was well-assisted by Crixus. The Gaul moves as if he would wake the dead from their eternal rest.”

 “But a day past it was your man disturbing my slumber.” Naevia replied. “He truly stands the lumbering oaf Crixus names him.” 

“Yet neither of them does so alone.” Nasir noted as Saxa joined them. “Gannicus is ever present when slumber is disturbed.” 

“Blame Spartacus!” Saxa said. “It is Thracian presence that draws Gannicus from furs when all of world yet sleeps!”

 “If Gannicus would refrain from stumbling through drapes in dark of night with ever present wineskin; Spartacus would not be moved to seek him out to help him find his bed!” Mira argued back hearing the turn of the argument. “Then once roused sleep does not return easily; he seeks the others to see day begin.”

 “I do not begrudge Spartacus keeping Gannicus from sleep.” Nasir began. “I simply do not appreciate my sleep disturbed because Gannicus keeps him from sleep!”

 “I find myself in agreement with Nasir.” Naevia said. “However Agron cannot be excused for using it as excuse to disturb Crixus.” She held her hand up when Nasir started to speak. “Nor can Crixus be excused from same.”

 “In truth; none excused for making us suffer because they make each other suffer.” Saxa said. “I think tonight we all sleep in temple; make them sleep in courtyard.”

 “That is a wonderful idea!” Mira said. “Even if they keep each other awake; we will rest happily in the arms of Morpheus.” 

“Then we agree?” Saxa asked. “Tonight we sleep and they wake each other up before sun rises?” 

The four nodded eagerly.

 

* * *

That night; Oenomaus was sitting with Lucius on the temple steps when they were treated to the sight of four skilled gladiators being forced from the temple by Naevia, Nasir, Saxa, and Mira. Gannicus was attempting to offer wine to Saxa; Crixus was all but kneeling at Naevia’s feet; and Agron was attempting to seduce his way into Nasir’s good graces. Spartacus gave Mira a quick glance then sighed and made his way over to the wall and spread his cloak on the ground.

 “I tell them be quiet in morning.” Lugo said as he sat down and offered a wineskin to Lucius. “They not listen to Lugo. Now they sleep on ground no warm body to lie down next to.”

Lucius sighed as he stood up and shook his head; the sound of Agron and Crixus arguing over who was to blame for their exile carrying across the courtyard. “I fear the ladies and young man will sleep peacefully this night and the rest of us be kept from slumber instead!”

 


	2. Sorry Man Apology

“Lugo speaks of Agron and Crixus arguing the night through.” Nasir chuckled as he and Naevia made their way to the courtyard. “It seems that each would lay blame on the other for uncomfortable night spent in courtyard.”

“Let us pray lesson takes hold.” Naevia smiled as she collected several baskets. “I am sure you hold no more desire to wake to Crixus voice than I hold to wake to Agron’s.”

 “Crixus voice but draws Agron’s to complain of fucking Gaul.” Nasir laughed. “One would think that they would put aside differences by now.” 

“Saxa is not with you?” Mira asked as she made her way to join them. “She was to join us at sun’s rise.” 

“We thought that she had already risen.” Nasir answered. “Her sword would be welcome addition as we see to task. Although we have not seen Roman shits nearby; they often travel upon road.”

 “Spartacus will not be pleased if we leave without another sword.” Mira said. 

“The longer we linger; the greater chance of Romans passing through forest.” Nasir pointed out.

 “Let us see if Spartacus will spare someone from training.” Mira suggested. “He plans meeting this morning to plan another raid upon Roman holdings.”

 “Perhaps Lugo would join us; it would keep him from turn upon wall.” Nasir suggested.

 “Such a thing will certainly appeal to him.” Naevia noted. “Standing guard is hated task to the man.” 

“Let us find Lugo.” Mira said. “I would gather what herbs we can before Apollo reaches highest point in sky.” 

“As would I.” Nasir said as he led the way to where the Germans had claimed a corner of the courtyard.

* * *

 

Convincing Lugo to join them was easy. Doctore was quick to grant permission for Lugo to accompany them on the mission to gather herbs for both the medicus and cooking. With Spartacus and the rest of the Rebellions leaders busy plotting; Oenomaus was overseeing training and handling the small issues of running the rebellion.

 The group made their way into the forest outside of the temple walls. Mira pointed in an eastern direction. “That way. I saw most of what we need yesterday while Spartacus and I were out hunting.” 

The group had not gone far when they heard voices. Mira looked at Naevia. Naevia looked at Nasir. Nasir looked at Lugo.

Lugo held his hands up in the air and shook his head. “This not Lugo’s fault!”

 The four made their way around a stand of bushes and stopped glaring down at the couple on the ground. Gannicus looked up and tapped Saxa’s shoulder. Saxa finally realized that Gannicus was distracted and turned over to find three exasperated faces glaring down at her while Lugo tried to act like he was not there at all.

 “I spent last night tossing and turning without Agron at my side!” 

“Do you know how cold it was without Crixus to give warmth?” 

“We all spent a miserable lonely night because you suggested we make our men sleep in the courtyard and you spent the night with Gannicus?” 

“Gannicus say sorry.” Saxa said. “Maybe your men sorry too. Sorry man apologize with good cock!”


	3. Rescue Mission

“Naevia!” Mira hissed as she grabbed the other woman’s arm. “Have you seen Spartacus?” 

“Not since this morn.” Naevia said. “He was with Crixus and Gannicus. They spoke of intent to hunt. Our stores run low more often than not with new mouths to feed arriving daily.”

 “If he took to foot with Agron and Gannicus; perhaps Nasir or Saxa has laid eyes.” Mira said. “Agron would surely seek them out upon return.” 

“Then let us find them and see if our men have returned.” 

The two women began searching through the temple for their friends. They soon found the two helping Lucius sort herbs. 

“Nasir have you laid eyes on Agron?” Mira asked. 

“Not since this morn.” Nasir said as he straightened and faced the newcomers. “He broke word of a hunt with Spartacus.” 

“Gannicus said he would hunt too.” Saxa added. “They should be back by now. If they not find game yet; they will not find today.” 

“The sun soon sets.” Naevia said. “They should have returned by now.” 

“Agron spoke of boar tracks at the creek to the north.” Nasir said. “I will gather sword and meet you in the courtyard.”

 “I get my sword too.” Saxa said. 

“I take it you will all go to find your wayward men?” Lucius chuckled. “I thank the gods that I do not stand in their place.”

* * *

 

 

“Spartacus; you see my words proven!” Crixus said. “You listen to the lumbering oaf and we find ourselves pinned down here with Romans between us and temple! This is your fault Agron. You are the one who counseled we take this direction!” 

“I but mentioned seeing tracks and spoor near creek.” Agron hissed back. “You are the one who set off in this direction trusting we would follow! You know nothing of tracking game; I but let you prove yourself the fool!”

 “And Spartacus worries of Romans seeing you to the afterlife!” Gannicus chuckled. “I lay odds you will see each other there first!” 

“Still tongues before we are discovered!” Spartacus hissed. “Romans will yet see us to the afterlife by following sound of your disagreement.”

“Let them come!” Agron hissed. “I tire of sitting idle as if treed by hound!” 

“I will gladly follow so that blade finds you first!” Crixus muttered.

 “There is no need to worry over Romans.” Mira said as she crouched down next to Spartacus. “They are soon to be too busy to seek your lives.” 

“Mira! How are you here?” Spartacus asked startled. “You should be at the temple!” 

“As should Naevia, Nasir, and Saxa. Yet we must mount rescue to see our men safely back to sanctuary.” Mira snorted. “The four best gladiators of the House of Batiatus cower in ravine as frightened rabbits while we seek roman lives.”

 “Nasir!” Agron started to stand but was pulled back down by Mira.

 “Take pause!” Mira ordered. “We have plan to see Romans removed from concern.”

 It was not long before the sounds of Romans stirring reached their ears. Pained groans and shouts of confusion filled the air along with the tell-tale whoosh of arrow flying through the air.

 “Come before they run out of arrows.” Mira said.

 “The four of you seek to attack a cohort of Romans with naught but arrows?” Crixus snarled. “Have you lost all reason?” 

“Have we lost all reason?” Mira said. “We are not the ones who wandered off with sun’s rise and failed to return prompting us to seek you out lest we find bodies spitted by Roman swords! I would find softer words to break to Naevia, Nasir, and Saxa lest you find yourselves spitted after all!”

 “Saxa will not break harsh words with me.” Gannicus said.

 “You think not?” Mira said smugly. “Nasir is worried over Agron and you are with Agron which means you add to his worry. Saxa thinks much of the little man.”

 “If Nasir is worried; Saxa is not the only one we need worry about.” Agron said sheepishly. “Lugo and the others will have our hides. I must break word with Nasir.”

 “Nasir?” Crixus said. “If Nasir worries; Naevia plans great bodily harm!”

 “You are not wrong.” Agron said. “Come let us find our hearts and break soothing words to calm their wrath.” 

“Wise counsel brother!” Crixus said as he clapped Agron on the shoulder.

 “Brothers! Wait!” Gannicus said as he hurried after them. “I should also seek to balm Saxa’s anger.” 

Spartacus watched them go then turned toward Mira. “And should I balm your wrath?” He asked.

 “It could not hurt.” Mira said as she flounced off leaving the rebel leader to follow in her wake.


	4. This is What it Means to be Whipped

“It seems that our esteemed leaders are again at odds with their better halves.” Lucius said as he stepped up beside Oenomaus to watch Agron, Crixus, Gannicus, and Spartacus being ushered into the courtyard like wayward children.

 “A man often stumbles when beholden to a wife; drawing her wrath. Often I found myself attempting to calm my Melitta for some misstep.” Oenomaus agreed. “And she was a delicate creature unlike the four who stand before our generals. They stand as gladiators themselves. Training on the morrow will be interesting.”

 “I believe we should count ourselves blessed they have naught but wood to train with.” Lucius noted. “Yet I would be well served to stand prepared to treat multiple bruises soon to be inflicted.”

 Donar now came up the steps chuckling. “I would not stand as them. My countrymen are in a high temper.” Donar chuckled. “Nasir and Naevia leave their men to the mercy of Lugo and Saxa. Not even Gannicus escapes their combined wrath.”

 Spartacus finally stepped in. “We were delayed by Roman presence; perhaps your anger would be better served in seeing that none escape to carry word to Glaber?”

 Lugo gathered Nemetes and the other Germans. “We see all dead.” He then turned to Agron. “You see Little Man happy!” 

“Come Gannicus!” Saxa ordered. “You make right by killing Romans!” 

Crixus glanced at the departing Germans then looked back at Naevia who stood next to Nasir. They both stood with arms crossed glaring at their men while tapping their feet. “I believe that I should see to Naevia.”

 Agron snickered and commented softly, “Whipped!” 

“He does not stand the only one that needs make amends.” Nasir spat at his German. “Or will you again sleep this night shivering under open sky?” 

Crixus started to laugh then quickly covered it with a cough when Naevia turned to glare at him.

 Mira then turned to glare at Spartacus who sheepishly dragged a toe through the dirt. “I believe that day has been long and tiring; we should take rest and see to things other than Romans.”

 Oenomaus found himself smiling in amusement. “I believe you all flounder neath disapproval and would be best served by continuing to take rest on the morrow. Perhaps Naevia and Nasir will find spirits raised by such.”

 Nasir and Naevia both began dragging their men up the temple stairs to retire to the privacy of their rooms. Lucius chuckled at the chagrined expressions on the faces of Agron and Crixus then called out a bit of advice. “Groveling upon knees may go some way toward balming angered hearts!”


	5. Never Underestimate a Wifey

“No Saxa!” Nasir said as he grabbed the blond woman’s hand to keep her from making her way over to where a group of new recruits were gathered whispering under their breath. “Leave them be.”

 “They speak of you and words are not nice.” Saxa argued glaring at the group. 

“I know what words they break.” Nasir said as he whittled on a stick of wood to shape an arrow for Mira. “Words prompted by jealousy and misunderstanding. In time words will stop.” 

“You not let me stop them; words reach Agron’s ears.” Saxa warned. “He will still tongues for good.” 

“They are new here. They have yet to hear how Naevia was saved from mines.” Nasir said. “They believe I only hold position because Agron stands gladiator. They call me his woman; I care not. I hold respect and in time will hold theirs.”

 “Yes they call you woman! It is offense.” Saxa said. “You do not hold tits and cunt!” 

Nasir gave a long suffering sigh as he turned toward Saxa. “They escaped from a well-known brothel in Pompeii. It is well known that the boys he owned would have their manhood taken when first fuzz appeared on cheek. It is all they know. They learn that strong men do not spend coin on boys who look and act like men.” Nasir chuckled. “Agron is big strong gladiator who clearly favors me; so I must be very much like a woman to hold his attention. In a strange way it is a compliment to Agron.”

 “It is still insult to you!” Saxa said.

 “It is wrong thinking taught by hand of Roman master.” Nasir said. “They believe their only worth is in ability to use cunt or ass for pleasure. I have caught them whispering of Naevia and Mira also. It is why tomorrow Oenomaus will have us help with training. They will learn that rebellion is not just fought by gladiators but by us all; and learn they have more worth than they have been taught.”

 “You show kindness they not deserve.” Saxa insisted.

 “No, I once stood as they do; believing my worth was in being pretty trinket for Dominus to display and warming Dominus bed along with Chadara his other body slave.” Nasir explained.

 “Chadara? She was friend?” Saxa asked. “I hear Mira kill her.”

 “Chadara was not suited to freedom.” Nasir said. “She was unable to see her own worth and continued to value herself only by what lay between her legs. Perhaps there will be one among them like her to be crushed by freedom; but more will see veil parted and eyes opened to truth that Romans keep from them.”

* * *

 

Agron, Crixus, Gannicus, and Spartacus stood on the temple steps watching as Oenomaus oversaw the training of the new recruits. Assisting him by sparring with the new recruits were Nasir, Naevia, Saxa, and Mira. The gladiators were supposed to be appraising the potential of the new recruits but each seemed to be paying more attention to their women and Nasir.

 “I believe whispers will cease after this morning’s training.” Gannicus chuckled. “Saxa will not be the only one they fear.” 

“I pray it so.” Crixus said. “Lest I need come to accord with Agron in silencing them.”

“Still tongue as there stands no need. Naevia and Nasir will see vicious tongues stilled by their own hands.” Agron said as another of the recruits was knocked off their feet. 

“No there does not.” Spartacus said. “It seems that dwindling hope and useless house slaves become fearsome warriors.”


	6. We Stand United

“You would do well to cast eyes on another.” Nasir said. “The undefeated Gaul already holds one close to heart with no room for another." 

The young woman turned to look at the Syrian standing behind her. “He is a man. He will not turn down what is offered.” 

“If he does not; he would be missing cock.” Nasir said. “And you would be for the afterlife. Naevia would not take well to your interest.” 

“Then I will choose another.” The girl replied. “He is not the only man of position in rebellion.” 

“No he is not.” Nasir said. “Yet you would do well to set ambition lower. Those who stand in Spartacus inner circle are all claimed.” 

“Gannicus is often in the company of the fair-haired German woman; and Spartacus is seen in the company of the one called Mira.” The girl said. “Yet the German Agron I do not see in the company of any woman.”

 “And you will not.” Mira said as she and Naevia approached with more cloths to be cleaned for the medicus. “Agron’s preference does not run to soft breasts and curves.”

 “Nor does he favor hair the color of flame.” Naevia said. “He prefers to run fingers through hair the color of raven’s wing; does he not Nasir?” 

“Just so.” Nasir agreed. “I would not suggest laying attempt on Gannicus either; Saxa would see you to the afterlife with even greater joy than Naevia. If you are truly desirous of gladiator cock; you would do well to choose Donar or Rabanus.”

 “I believe she already has and been rebuffed by Rabanus.” Mira said. 

“And Donar offered only a night’s pleasure.” Naevia said and turned to the young woman. “You cast about for a man to see to your place instead of finding it for yourself.”

 “You offer advice that too often falls on deaf ear.” Mira said. “You are not the first who seeks position through what lies between your legs. We are not Romans; none of us hold position through the bed we warm.”

 “All of us here stood as body slaves.” Naevia said. “Those days are long past; we earned the respect we hold now through our own efforts, not because Dominus grants it.”

 “We see that all goes smoothly within temple.” Nasir said. “We see that all are fed and clothed; that scant resources are rationed; and when need be we wield sword and bow. That is how you gain respect. There are none here that will grant value because you possess cunt.”

 “Least of all Agron.” Mira smirked. “You should tell the other women with you who cast eyes toward rebel leaders to learn skills of value to rebellion and see interest among available men grow.”

Naevia nodded. “At the very least; tell them to turn eyes from our men. None of us will stand idle should attempt be made to seek the bed of one of our leaders; as they stand united in leading rebellion, we stand united in seeing unions protected.”

 “So drop them all from mind.” Mira warned.

 The three stared at the embarrassed woman as she hurried off seeing Saxa approaching. Saxa stopped next to Nasir and watched the woman who moved as if a cohort of Roman soldiers chased after her. “What wrong with little thing?”


	7. An Unbiased Point of Veiw

 “How is it we find ourselves in this mess?” Crixus demanded. “New recruits fear to anger them!” 

“We fear to anger them.” Spartacus said dryly. “Angering a single one of them means strife within camp.” 

“It was Crixus who first set us on this path.” Agron grumbled. “How many weeks did we spend strolling from villa to villa seeking word of Naevia again? You would not rest until you found her and now she commands you!”

 “And had we not spent days seeking word of Naevia; we would not have found ourselves at a villa where a wild little dog stood body slave to its dominus.” Crixus said. “And you would yet be mad with grief; had no one put you from your misery!” 

“Fighting among ourselves gains us nothing!” Spartacus broke into the bickering. “We all stand guilty of allowing them free rein. The question is how to calm the tempests that spread such terror through encampment.” 

“Are all women from east of the Rhine as violent as Saxa?” Gannicus asked then took a drink from his ever present jug of wine. “She would gladly part cock from body if crossed.”

 “Saxa is a fierce warrior; as are many of our women.” Agron said. “You would do well not to cross her.” 

“Says the man who beds down with a wild little dog born of desert sands.” Crixus snorted. “Nasir needs not speak a word to bend you to his will!” 

“So you stand aware that rebellion hinges on mood of your beloveds? Good.” Oenomaus interrupted the discussion. “Yet you do not seek cause of dark mood? You all stand fools. They see what you do not.”

 “Make meaning plain brother.” Gannicus said. “I fear I hold difficulty in grasping the meaning of your words.” 

Oenomaus shook his head. “The four of you spend days plotting against Glaber; often to the point of ignoring what surrounds you. You lead rebellion; it is your contribution to the cause. They spend day plotting to see to daily needs of rebellion. These things are beyond the mere raising of sword against Romans.”

 Gannicus started blankly at Oenomaus and gave a wine soaked hiccup. The others were staring just as blankly. Oenomaus shook his head. 

“Tell me; when is the last time you hunted game without prodding by Mira or Naevia? Who besides Nasir keeps account of coin and other stores? When was the last time that Saxa did not order guard?” Oenomaus pointed out. “They see to these things so that you need not. You are freed to set strategy against Glaber. They do these things without the smallest indication of gratitude.”

 “Their efforts are appreciated.” Spartacus noted. “We are not without sight.”

 “And when last did any of you speak words of gratitude to them?” Oenomaus said. “It is not just the efficient running of camp they shoulder but also complaints from those new to freedom. Complaints of night’s chill and empty belly do not reach you; nor do offences committed by those seeking their own comfort. Complaints against your hearts however spur the discussion you now hold.”

 “What do you suggest?” Crixus asked. “We seek to swell number yet new recruits fear place here as much as beneath lash due to snarling wrath of those we hold dear.”

 “It is not fear that you see; but lack of discipline among those newly freed.” Oenomaus said. “They mistake freedom for lack of order among them. If your hearts would stand responsible for running of camp; then you should make this clear. What they contribute to effort is in some ways of more import than your ability to wield sword.”

 “We fight so that all have taste of freedom upon lips.” Crixus argued. 

Oenomaus directed his next words to Agron. “You and your brother were taken in battle and brought to Roman shores. Tell me Agron; did not your father hold authority over your family? And your mother also? Did he not demand that his children hold his wife in esteem?” 

Agron sighed. “You are not wrong. He would not hesitate to see us both to ground should we break disrespectful word.” 

“And so it must be with your hearts.” Oenomaus said. “You need make clear their position. It will put end to the complaints of others.” 

“Wise words.” Spartacus agreed. “If others realize that we support them; respect will be given.”

 “And see discipline and order established.” Oenomaus nodded. “I would suggest you do so immediately; rations must again be cut if all are to eat this day.”

 “Well why do you pause you lumbering oaf?” Crixus demanded. “Let us see if we can find game to keep them from cutting rations yet again on the morrow.”


	8. Even the Bringer of Rain Can Stick His Foot in His Mouth

“You intend to lay attack against Fluvius villa?” Lucius asked as Spartacus, Agron, Crixus, and Gannicus studied the map on the table. 

“Was it not once your villa? Taken from you by Sulla?” Agron asked.

 “Many years ago.” Lucius nodded. 

“Then it is well overdue to be liberated from the usurper.” Spartacus said. “I for one would see what Sulla took from you in return taken from his cronies.”

 Lucius smiled. “It will be well provisioned. Fluvius enjoys his comforts. However I would urge no small measure of caution. The man stands a fool but holds almost enough wealth to rival Marcus Crassus himself; and if free with spending coin for protection. But for all his caution he is known to have a weak spot for lovely blondes. You would do well to take advantage. Your Saxa would well meet his desires.”

 “Saxa would slay him as soon as look at him.” Agron said. 

“She could gain entry and with a few well trained warriors at her side; see gates opened.” Spartacus said. 

“I see failure in that course.” Crixus said. “She is not skilled in common tongue. Ruse would be revealed as soon as she opened her mouth.” 

“Such is easily handled by claiming a vow of silence.” Lucius said. “She will have need of attendants if she is to pose as a Roman woman of stature. Both Nasir and Naevia speak the common tongue fluently and the two are well versed in weapons; with the addition of guards she should be well set.” 

“I would accompany them along with Donar.” Agron said. “Less chance of me being recognized out of all of us.” 

“And no less skilled for lack of fame.” Gannicus said. “The simple tasks are accomplished; now for the more difficult one. Someone has to get her to take a bath.”

* * *

 

“Saxa be still!” Nasir ordered as he attempted to work oil into the German woman’s skin. “You must be bathed and perfumed! It is Spartacus order!”

 “Not yet time for bath!” Saxa said. “And I not like smell!”

 “Saxa it is but rose petals.” Naevia snorted. “We must not only remove dirt but make you smell as a Roman woman would.”

 As Saxa continued to struggle in the pool of water with Naevia and Nasir; Mira arrived carrying an armload of fine Roman attire and cosmetics. The brunette shook her head as Nasir ended up getting dunked again.

 “Must I summon Lugo?” Mira asked. “He will hold you still I warrant.”

 Nasir surfaced sputtering from the depths of the pool. “It is as bathing Dominus’ dogs! I have no need of bath as more water and soap grace my skin than hers!”

 Naevia fought to hide her smile. “Then it is time saved. We must be ready to move before sun sets.” She addressed her next words to Mira. “You have found something that will fit?”

 “I have.” Mira confirmed. “And hidden within the trunk; pigments and creams to enhance a woman’s beauty.” 

“Perhaps she will sit still for that!” Nasir grumbled. “She is clean enough. “Let us get her dressed then turn effort to ourselves.” 

“Agron and Donar await us.” Mira said. “They appear as Roman centurions. There will be no cause for concern in their preparations.” 

“Then let us see our preparations to proper end.” Naevia said.  

* * *

 

“We must move if were are to reach the villa at proper time.” Spartacus said with a glance toward the sky. “If they arrive too long after setting sun; Fluvius will find reason for suspicion.”

 “Go collect your boy Agron.” Crixus said as he double checked his sword before sheathing it. “Lydon speaks of horses becoming impatient.” 

“You can just as easily collect your woman.” Agron grumbled. “Does she not stand among the missing also?” 

The group was distracted by the arrival Naevia and Nasir dressed as slaves of a high ranking Roman, a strange blond woman, and a squeaky clean Saxa dressed in her own clothes. She sauntered over to stand next to Gannicus while the others all started at her sunned. “I not wear Roman rags. And they wash me then try to put dirty colors back on my face. I cannot be your rich Roman woman; I find blond wig and volunteer Mira!” 

The group looked a little closer to realize that the grumpy looking strange woman was indeed Mira. They all cast about for something to say before Spartacus put his foot in his mouth. “Well I don’t think it looks so bad.”


	9. Now you are brothers

“I will not leave Naevia to Roman mercy a moment longer than necessary!” Crixus yelled at the Thracian. 

“I would not have us hie off without plan.” Spartacus countered. “Such action would only lead to unnecessary deaths!”

 “I stand with Crixus in this!” Agron interrupted. “You would have us plot while even now Roman shits could be torturing them…or worse.” 

“I hold great fondness for both Naevia and Nasir and would use caution lest unplanned act drive Romans to desperation!” Spartacus argued back. “Do you think I would do less to return them to your arms now than I have already done? I would see them both returned safely to us!” 

“Spartacus speaks true.” Mira broke in attempting to calm the two hot headed gladiators. “Did he not go with you to mines to free her Crixus? And Agron, did he not stand against Liscus and the rest of the Gauls to return him to you when Roman blade attempted to rob Nasir of life?”

 The German and Gaul now turned their glares on the former house slave; but Mira glared right back. “The gods led us to hiding place; if their favor continues Romans have not found them yet. But the woods are filled with Roman soldiers; if the two of you go flailing into woods with battle cries upon lips you will but rouse them to search among the trees risking discovery.’

 “Mira offers words of wisdom.” Oenomaus added his support. “They have no reason to believe that aught is amiss; a blind attack would stir them to seek rebel blood and if Naevia cannot stand she cannot properly defend herself.”

 “The reason Nasir remains with her.” Mira said. “Saxa goes to gather Gannicus and Donar. Together we will mount rescue with great chance of success; but you must think with brain’s reason, not react to heart’s fear.”

 “Well said.” Spartacus said and pointed to the map. “Nasir and Naevia take shelter here in hollow along river’s edge. We must draw Romans away so that they have clear path to escape. Crixus, Agron; you will take Lugo and Donar to see them safely from harm. Mira, Saxa, Gannicus and I will draw the Romans from your path.”

* * *

 

“Naevia!” Crixus broke into a run as he saw Naevia hobbling toward him using a spear as a crutch. Nasir had his sword in hand at her side. 

Lugo hurried forward; the stocky German quickly scooping her up into his arms as Donar moved to his side. “I carry little woman.” Lugo said as Crixus took a growling step forward.

 “Your arm would be better used to wield sword!” Nasir said. “The woods are full of Romans. Two follow upon heel!” 

“A few less by my count.” Donar said as he and Agron caught up to them. 

“And Spartacus seeks to see less still.” Agron said as he quickly cupped Nasir’s face before grabbing the Syrian’s arm to urge him in the direction of safety.  “Come; Let us leave before Roman shits find themselves reinforced.”

 The group set off quickly in the direction of the road. 

* * *

Crixus hovered while the medicus tended to Naevia’s ankle. Agron tended to cleaning and bandaging a shallow cut on Nasir’s arm. Spartacus and the others had returned bearing armor and provisions the now dead Romans would no longer need. All the rebels had survived to fight another day.

As soon as Nasir’s arm was tended to he made his way to Naevia’s side with a smile. “You fought well.” He turned to Crixus; “You would have been proud of how she sent Roman shits to the afterlife.”

 “Yet I would be for the afterlife myself if not for you.” Naevia said. “When ground proved uncertain; you kept him from landing killing blow.” 

“Then I stand once again in your debt.” Crixus said offering his arm to Nasir. “You stand a good man Nasir; despite your choice in company.” 

“There is no debt. Naevia is your heart.” Nasir said. “I well remember your grief when you thought her lost to you. And like Agron; I will do all in my power to see her safely to your arms when Roman seek to part you.”

 Crixus turned his gaze on Agron. The German huffed then spoke. “Naevia has become like a sister to me; and though I wish she had made choice other than a fucking Gaul she is now family and as Nasir said; I will do all in my power to keep her safe.”

 Naevia and Nasir glanced at each other and giggled. Naevia then added her thought to the conversation. “If I am as your sister; then Crixus now stands as your brother.”

 Crixus and Agron glared at each other for a moment before they both swore, “Fuck the gods!” 


	10. Mira and Saxa are at it again

“Agron!” Spartacus called out as he spotted the German sparring with Nasir. “I am in need of your aid.” 

Agron and Nasir turned to look questioningly at the Thracian. “You have need of me for a mission?” Agron asked. 

“One of greatest importance.” Spartacus nodded. “Mira and Saxa are again at odds.” 

“Can you and Gannicus not control your women?” Agron asked. “And why do you not ask Gannicus for aid?”

“I have.” Spartacus admitted. “However the Celt has but settled in with amphora of wine and urges them to continue. Saxa is your kinswoman; perhaps you can calm that Germanic temper of hers.”

 “You would do better to make such a request of Nasir.” Crixus butted into the conversation with Naevia as usual at his side. “He seems well versed in calming the lumbering oaf’s temper.”

 “Crixus!” Naevia poked the Gaul in the ribs with her training blade. “I have enjoyed the relative peace between you; I am sure that Nasir stands as comforted by it. I will not have you again at each other’s throats!” 

Agron smirked at the chagrined look on the Gaul’s face. “Do not fucking cast that look!” Nasir ordered as he shoved at his German. “Naevia and I stand as one in this!” 

“Let us seek to avoid new quarrel and focus upon that which stands between Mira and Saxa.” Spartacus sighed. “I fear it will soon spill over onto others and level heads needed to prevent such.”

 “I admit that Saxa is a fierce warrior;” Agron started. “Yet Mira stands just as fierce. Mayhap Gannicus has the right of it; let them battle and settle matter once and for all.”

 “I do not wish to see two dear friends set upon each other; but Agron’s suggestion does hold some merit.” Nasir said. “Perhaps they need spend their aggression to move to more peaceful ground.”

 “The gods certainly make sport of us.” Crixus mumbled. “To grant such sound logic to that Germanic fuck!” 

“This Germanic fuck does not stand deaf you Shit eating Gaul!” Agron replied. 

“Nasir; I believe that we should make pact.” Naevia said. “Another errant word from either of our men and they will again sleep neath open sky.” 

“I agree.” Nasir said looking up at the cloud laden sky. “And I fear the gods mean to again honor Spartacus with shower from the heavens before night has passed.”

“Or they seek to piss upon you all to see end to useless quarrels!” Oenomaus stomped up to the group. “I have dispersed crowd and seen Gannicus to much needed sleep! It is up to the group of you to separate Saxa and Mira before all of encampment comes to blows!” 

The three gladiators seeing the no nonsense look on Oenomaus face instinctively replied with a cowed “Yes Doctore.” While Naevia and Nasir snickered at how easily Oenomaus could bring them to heel even without his whip. 

* * *

 “You hide behind bow!” Saxa yelled. “Take away and you become as nothing!” 

“And you are some much better?”  Mira countered. “While you waste time swinging your sword at Romans; I kill them!” 

A long suffering Lucius stood between the two. “Ladies you are equally fierce; and any Roman that does not fear you is a fool.” 

Gannicus, who was supposed to be sleeping off the effects of too much wine, was not helping the situation. “Do you not stand Roman, old man?” He hiccupped.

 “I thought you to bed?” Spartacus said steadying the former champion who was none too steady on his feet and still swilling wine. 

“Saxa!” Agron yelled wading into the fray followed by Crixus. The two gladiators separated the women. Nasir and Naevia quickly disarmed the two women.

 “We will see end to this!” Spartacus said. “Encampment cannot take more of your discord.” He held two training swords. After a moment he handed them to Lucius. “I believe you both hold temper enough without weapon.” 

Agron and Crixus held the two women as Spartacus, Naevia, and Nasir moved the spectators back to form a rough circle. As the gladiators let them go the women turned on them.

 Saxa glared at Agron with her hands on her hips. “You make us fight for your amusement?” 

“You and Mira set camp on ear with constant argument.” Agron said. “We would but see conflict ended!” 

“You wish us to end conflict?” Mira asked then turned to look questioningly at Nasir and Nasir who simply shrugged. “Then let us end conflict.” she said launching herself at Crixus who was so surprised he automatically caught her. 

Agron turned to gawk at the totally unexpected attack and Saxa immediately leapt onto his back. Gannicus burped loudly and held out his jug of wine toward Lucius. “It seems the lumbering oaf and the shit eating Gaul must once again come to accord lest they find themselves bested by the women.”

* * *

 Nasir held a cool damp cloth to Agron’s bleeding lip. “I cannot believe that you allowed them to best you.” 

“Can you not?” Crixus snorted. “Lumbering oaf Agron may be but he stands no more the fool than I do.”

 “Make meaning plain.” Naevia demanded as she tended a scratch on Crixus’ neck. 

“He means that we would rather face two than four.” Agron hissed as Nasir daubed at his bloody lip. “Had we truly fought back against them as we could have; you would have joined fray.” 

“And then we would not have fought back at all.” Crixus said. 

“Our followers would have deserted to see their leader so vanquished.” Spartacus said from where he stood in the doorway. “Gratitude to you both; your sacrifice sees Mira and Saxa once again on common ground; and perhaps they do not stand alone in such. I have not heard such silence between you in some time.”

 “I would not have the fucking Gaul lay claim that I disturb his healing.” Agron snorted. 

“I would not take advantage of the lumbering oaf while his wits are yet rattled.” Crixus shot back.

 Spartacus, Naevia, and Nasir sighed. Some things will never change they thought.

 


	11. A New Rebel Tradition

“What is purpose to cutting down this tree again?” Naevia asked as she and Nasir watched Saxa barking orders to Lugo and Donar. “And why did we collect all these leaves and twigs?”

 “I still wish to know why I am holding a rope tied round the neck of a goat!” Crixus demanded. 

“Because I asked you find a goat!” Naevia replied calmly. “Saxa said we would need it.” 

“But what purpose to all of this?!” Crixus snorted. “We would be better served hunting and killing Romans!”

 “Romans not all die this night.” Saxa said as she came forward with Donar and Lugo dragging the tree behind them. “Today is for celebration of Yule!”

 “What the fuck is Yule?” Crixus asked. 

“It is a winter feast that is celebrated east of the Rhine.” Nasir answered. “Agron has spoken of it to me.” 

“See Little Man know” Lugo grinned. “We thank Wodin for harvest and ask his blessings for cold month. We offer blood of goat to him then eat and drink.” 

“And have sport.” Donar added. “It has been many years since I sat before a yule log warming myself by its flame. It is good to once again hold that tradition.”

 “I only know of Saturnalia.” Nasir said. “I was too young to hold memory of celebrations held in Assyria.” 

“Saturnalia is also what I know.” Naevia said. “I was born in Batiatus ludus.” 

“You have Yule now.” Saxa said. “No more Roman celebration; we share with you our celebration. Even with your grumpy man!”

 *** 

“Agron; is purpose behind so many cooking pots known to you?” Spartacus asked. “Gannicus said not a pot stands empty within whole camp.” 

“It is the fault of my kin.” Agron nodded. “Lucius returned from Atella laden with wine and staples to celebrate Saturnalia; and they demanded we also celebrate the festival of Yule as we would were we still east of the Rhine. Saxa gave orders to all then left with Nasir, Naevia, Lugo, Donar, and that fucking Gaul to gather what we need from forest.” 

“Crixus aids in preparations for a Germanic celebration?” Spartacus asked; his eyebrows raised in shock. 

“He was not given choice.” Agron smirked. “Naevia ordered such aid.” 

“You find joy in fact that Crixus seeks to please Naevia?” Spartacus now returned the smirk. “I recall more than once seeing you bow to Nasir’s demands.” 

Agron grinned at his friend. “It pleases me to see smile upon his face; as it pleases Crixus to see Naevia’s smile. That does not mean that the Gaul and I cannot find joy in the other’s discomfort when we are free from such demand while the other is taken to task.”

 “I do not understand why you and Crixus have not yet come to steady accord.” Spartacus sighed. 

“But we have!” Agron said as he clapped Spartacus on the shoulder. “We take greatest joy in the others misery!” Agron gave a short laugh then moved off to correct a house slave in the proper method of butchering a deer.

 ***

 

The German faction was gathered around the tree that Donar and Lugo had cut down earlier. Saxa stood with her hands on her hips frowning down at tree as if it had offered personal insult.

 “We have tree but it is too hot to burn.” She said.

 “And burning it would certainly capture Roman attention.” Donar added. 

“We not have temple to offer sacrifice to gods.” Lugo sighed. 

“I have notion!” Gannicus hiccupped then staggered over to the tree. “It would look better if tree was upright.” 

When Gannicus bent down to grab a part of the tree to haul it upright; the other gladiators and Lugo quickly pitched into help. Soon they had the tree propped up in a corner of the courtyard. Nasir seeing the tree leaning there turned and hurried off returning with his old earring tied to the end of a strip of fabric. He muttered a short prayer before tying the other end around a branch.

 “Nasir; what are you doing?” Agron questioned. 

  
"We have tree we cannot burn and no temple to offer sacrifice.” Nasir pointed out. “Let the tree stand as temple and tie offering from branches!” 

Lugo grinned. “Little Man have clever idea!” The stocky German hurried off to find a worthy offering. Evidently he shared the idea with others in the temple as many of the rebels approached with different items to tie to the branches. 

Much later the Germans sacrificed the goat and made an offering of its blood before butchering the animal for its meat. As everyone settled in to take part in the feast; Naevia pointed out Crixus quietly tying something to one of the branches.

 “It would seem that we have a new tradition all our own.” Mira noted.

 Spartacus placed his hand over hers for a moment then stood up and raised his cup. “We have turned your Yule log into a Yule tree and even Crixus takes part in the decorating! For this night; let our hearts be lifted as we drink Saturnalia wine; decorate the tree with offerings, and feast in honor of the Yule season!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever holiday you celebrate this season; may it be full of joy.


	12. A Mutual Secret

“I once called Agron ‘an angry boy unable to piss without splashing everyone about him’.” Mira sighed. “He has changed thanks to your influence Nasir; yet when he must deal with Crixus he again becomes that angry boy.” 

“Agron made attempt to make peace…” Nasir started only to stop when Mira raised her hand. 

“Yes he more than made amends to Crixus.” Mira pointed out. “Yet strife between them continues more often than not. It is up to you and Naevia to put end to it.” 

“It is not as if we have not tried.” Naevia countered. “They both stand bull-headed as ever.” 

“And yet they can put aside differences temporarily for you.” Mira looked at the two. “For this reason Spartacus would have you take on mission to Pompeii and take your men with you. It will give us some measure of peace within temple; and hopefully see the two of them find some measure of peace between them.” 

“Or see each other to the afterlife on the road between here and there.” Nasir pointed out. 

“Then you must put forth effort to see such does not happen.” Mira said. “It will take several days to reach Pompeii and return. Let us hope that common ground is found.”

* * *

 

“Spartacus; have I not succeeded in each mission you have given me?” Agron demanded. “And such success did not hinge on a fucking Gaul!” 

“You have indeed succeeding in every task I have set save one.” Spartacus said laying a hand on the German’s shoulder. “And Crixus fails at task as miserably as do you. I would see this task also accomplished.” 

“And what is this task you set me to that I have no knowledge of?” Crixus demanded. 

“There is yet discord between you.” Spartacus turned toward the Gaul. “I would see you set difference aside; not just for your own sake; but also for the sake of Naevia and Nasir.” 

“Naevia’s sake?!” Crixus sputtered. “It was this lying shit’s intention to leave her to suffer in mines!” 

“You believe that was purpose?!” Agron snarled. “Tell me Crixus; how many of us who escaped the ludus that night fell later attacking villas in your search to find Naevia? How many house slaves would have died to serve your quest or worse yet called Roman attention to us through lack of skill? How many would you have sacrificed to your single-minded quest to find Naevia? All would have been slaughtered in the mines or put upon the sands to be slaughtered for Roman amusement!” 

The two gladiators were now in each other’s face when Gannicus spoke. “Brothers let us move beyond that. Naevia was saved and many lives lost in the doing of it. And when you were to fall upon the sands Crixus; Agron stood with Spartacus to battle Romans and those who like me were meant to see you to the afterlife. I have also heard that when the Germans first joined you there was one among them called Sedulus. It was from Naevia’s own lips I heard how Agron risked himself to save her. The scale is more than balanced.”

 “I’m well aware of what Agron has done since.” Crixus said and turned his back on the group. “I will find Naevia and tell her to prepare for journey.”

 “Mira has carried word to both Naevia and Nasir.” Spartacus said. “They only await you and Agron.” 

“Then let us start journey.” Agron said as he pushed past the Gaul. “I would see journey quickly to its end the sooner to be spared your company.” The two left the tent; the sound of their bickering following them.

* * *

 

“Remain here and take rest. The fucking Gaul and I will see to finding some small game to fill our bellies.” Agron said as he took the bow Naevia was holding out to him. Crixus picked up the extra spear they were carrying and the two set off into the woods followed by the wary glances of Naevia and Nasir.

 After a several long minutes of walking Crixus spoke. “It surprises me to see you with bow in hand.”

 “We learned as boys from our father to hunt with such.” Agron said. 

“You and Duro?” When Agron did not respond Crixus continued. “I am sorry for his loss; the pup was not the most skilled of gladiators; but he had heart and courage. He is missed among us.”

 “Do not speak of him!” Agron growled. “You who sought every opportunity to shame him.” 

“Silence tongue and listen you lumbering oaf!” Crixus said. “When first you came to the ludus; Duro was weak. You ever had to defend him; and he hid behind his brother’s fists. But in time he gained my respect and the respect of every gladiator in the ludus. Your brother died a warrior and a gladiator in every sense of the word. I do not speak of him to cast derision upon his memory; but to honor his memory. And to offer comfort to his brother; a man I hold in great esteem. However if you speak of my words; I will deny them.”

 Agron turned toward the Gaul’ “To speak of him is painful subject.” 

“I know this pain; it is the same pain I felt when I thought Naevia lost to the afterlife.” Crixus said. “And it is a heavy burden to bear alone; it causes darkness to weight your thoughts. I find mind lightened this day after meeting in Spartacus tent. I would help lighten your thoughts; tell me of Duro as he was before you came to the house of Batiatus; when you were yet boys east of that fucking river known as the Rhine.”

 Agron looked at the bow in his hand. “My skill with sword and spear was always superior to Duro’s. Yet at the bow; his skills overshadowed mine and in time our father’s also. I think even Lucius would find skill overshadowed if Duro yet stood among us.”

* * *

 

Do you think they have killed each other yet?” Naevia asked only half joking as she and Nasir sat by the small campfire. 

“Only thought of us left alone and unprotected stays hand if they have not.” Nasir said eyes quickly darting to the darkening shadows among the trees on hearing low laughter coming from their depths.

 “I swear the gods themselves would need direct aim to guide your arrows to aught but a solid wall in front of you!” Crixus chuckled. “If not for stream offering up bounty of fish; we would go hungry this night!”

 “Still tongue you shit-eating Gaul!” Agron countered with a snort. “You startled rabbit as I made shot! If we were to go hungry; blame would lay upon your shoulder!”

 “At least they yet limit themselves to words.” Naevia sighed. 

“And we stand no closer to seeing them of accord than before journey started.” Nasir added. 

Agron waited until Naevia and Nasir were busy with the task of preparing their meal to nod silently at Crixus who just as silently nodded back. They may not ever reach the point of being bosom buddies; but they did hold a mutual secret; one of respect.


	13. Training day

Four rebel generals stood patiently in the courtyard listening to Oenomaus berate the new recruits. 

“If you would hold freedom; you must fight.” Oenomaus said as he paced in front of the frightened new recruits. “Such does not mean that you will find yourself among ranks facing the might of Rome; but such skill must be held by all of sufficient age to hold blade. You offer many excuses for why you cannot do so. We will offer proof that you can indeed wield blade.” 

Oenomaus glanced at something behind the group and gave a sly smirk; one that was mirrored on the faces of the generals. Although the smirks of the rebellion’s leaders were softened by clear affection.

 “You!” Oenomaus pointed at a young woman with his training sword. “You claim standing a woman makes you too delicate for such.” His sword now pointed at a group of young house slaves. “And you claim yourselves too weak.” Oenomaus crossed his arms over his chest “Attend and see proof given!”

 The crowd of recruits parted allowing Mira, Nasir, Naevia, and Saxa to make their way to stand in front of Oenomaus who nodded. “Since you all fear to train with gladiators; you will train with them! Our leaders will pair you.”

 “What nonsense is this?” another new recruit asked. The man had stood as Pastore before sneaking off in the night to join rebellion leading his master’s livestock to the temple. You would have us paired with worthless house slaves?”

 “Mind wonders where such thought comes from!” Agron laughed causing Spartacus to chuckle.

 “Indeed.” Spartacus agreed. “I know of one who once thought same.” 

“And has been proven wrong much to my chagrin.” Agron nodded. “I think he should make proper example paired with Nasir.” 

“An excellent match!” Oenomaus agreed handing Nasir the wooden weapon.

 “Do not hurt him…much.” Agron called out with a smirk. 

Nasir shrugged, sent a small smile Agron’s way and took his position. Although the man put forth a valiant effort; he soon found himself on his knees with the point of Nasir’s sword pressed to his throat.

 “Unfair!” the man yelled when Nasir let him up. “You pair me against gladiator!”

 Nasir chuckled. “I stand no gladiator; but perhaps you wish a more easily vanquished opponent? Naevia! Take sword.” 

“You insult me!” the man snorted. “You would have me battle a woman?”

“If she wishes it.” Crixus noted. “And judging by grip upon sword; such is the case.” 

The man got to his feet. “I will not show her mercy!”

 “Then you stand well-matched.” Gannicus said. “I hold doubt that she will show mercy to you.”

 The generals all chuckled. Even Spartacus could not completely hide his smile as he chided the others. When the man fell to Naevia’s blade she grinned and asked “Do you accuse me of standing Gladiator also?”

 Mira looked at the astounded group of women and house slaves. “Naevia and Nasir both stood as pampered body slaves to their masters before rebellion. Naevia languished in the mines at Lucania sent there by our Domina in a fit of rage. And Nasir had only known blade in hand for a fortnight when we mounted rescue. Yet they have both bested a pastore; a man already holding some skill.”

 “The woman who had spoken earlier timidly asked. “How is such possible?”

“It is possible because unlike the lot of you; they eagerly accepted instruction from gladiators.” Oenomaus said. “They spar regularly with our leaders who have honed skill to razor’s edge. Should you abandon your fear; in time you may stand as they do now.”

 “You would teach us? To fight as they do?” another young man asked.

 “It is rare when we have time to do so but when time allows yes; we will train you.” Spartacus said. “But you must seize opportunity when it is presented.”

 “We also hold skill.” Naevia said. “And can pass on teachings given to us.”

“But what if we are not suited to sword?” another young man asked. 

Then we train you with different weapon.” Saxa said. “Axe or spear. If you not learn; then Mira teach you bow.” 

“It matters not what weapon you wield; there are gladiators skilled with spear and axe also.” Nasir said. “It is only important that you hold skill to defend temple against Romans.”

 “Nasir speak truth.” Spartacus added. “We have warriors to meet Roman force on field of battle; yet within temple are children and those who treat the injured. It is on those who do not take to battlefield to see them defended. You cannot do so without some skill with weapon. Now who would learn?” A multitude of hands went up at Spartacus’ words.

 Gannicus now set down his jug of wine and got to his feet. Walking over to Naevia he took the training sword from her and pointed it at the pastore. “Come tender of goats; you hold some basic skill but would fall all too soon at hands of Roman shits. You are in need of instruction from a god of the arena!”


	14. We Kill Romans for Nothing

Agron swallowed, lowered his cup, rolled his eyes, and then snorted; “Fuck the gods!”

“Still tongue!” Crixus growled. “If not for you kinswoman I would yet be comfortably neath covers in restful slumber!”

“See” Gannicus hiccupped as he nudged the German with his ever present amphora of wine. “I told you that Naevia would be no more forgiving than Nasir. You stand the same; unskilled in the taming of your hearts!”

“You stand the shit truly responsible for our woes!” Crixus snorted as he shoved his way between Agron and Gannicus snatching the wine. “The German oaf suffers for your actions as do I.” Crixus turned and refilled Agron’s cup. “It is fitting we share your wine between us to give warmth to flesh against night’s chill!”

“The Celt will soon feel the sting of angered heart when Saxa escapes medicus’ watchful eye.” Agron nodded.

“Word soon to reach Spartacus’ ear of how we nearly brought century down upon camp saving the drunken fool!” Crixus snorted. “Was drink worth it?”

“You tell me.” Gannicus hiccupped. “The balance now passes your lips.”

“I acted to save Saxa at Nasir’s request!” Agron growled as his drained his cup. “Had she not gone after drunken fool; I’d not be bearing the wrath of my fucking Syrian!”

“Had drunken fool thought better of stealing wine bound for Marcus Crassus villa; all would yet be peaceful.” Crixus agreed. “Yet Saxa proved foolish enough to follow in his wake!”

The three were still arguing when Mira appeared. “Agron, Crixus; Spartacus summons you.” She watched as the two stood up and gathered their cups. A small smirk crossed her lips when Agron turned back and grabbed the amphora before following in Crixus wake with a muttered “We have earned it.”

Mira then turned back to face the Celt, “Spartacus will have words with them over their part in night’s folly; I would have words with you! What possessed you to attack such a large caravan?”

“A hundred bellies loudly complaining of discontent.” Gannicus replied. “Caravan provided for us well.”

“We could have rationed food for such a situation!” Mira argued. “Yet now Glaber will turn in the direction of Vesuvius to seek us!”

“He will turn towards Pompeii. Caravan was headed to Crassus villa outside the city.” Gannicus said. “I put leader of century to question. Crassus’ wife takes up residence to see health restored by ocean breeze.  The man holds many enemies from his business dealings. There stands no reason to connect rebellion to him.”

“Let us pray such is the case.” Mira responded as a spate of German curses could be heard in the distance falling from Saxa’s lips.

The German woman arrived still rattling off in German at Gannicus who looked at her in confusion. Saxa huffed and put her hands on her hips. “You let Agron and Crixus take all the wine?! We kill Romans for nothing!”


	15. The Gods will look favorably on you

“Nasir! Naevia! Come quickly!” Gannicus gasped as he bent over hands on his knees attempting to catch his breath. “We have dire need of aid!”

“What happened?” Nasir demanded of the winded man.

“Spartacus and Agron are in dire need.” Gannicus managed to get out.

“What is delay?” Crixus said as he joined the Celt a bit less winded. “We must return, quickly. I fear situation will soon be out of control!”

Naevia was the one who now demanded an explanation. “What has happened? You left to liberate ship in Neapolis and return in need of aid.”

“Where is the medicus?” Crixus now demanded.

“Medicus?” Nasir sputtered. “We must make haste! You gather medicus I will gather Lugo and Saxa.”

“Hurry!” Crixus urged. “Spartacus and the oaf may not be able to hold out much longer!”

* * *

 

“We made way to Neapolis and liberated ship.” Gannicus said as the group approached the opening to a cave. “Yet outcome of our foray was not as we expected.”

“Your aid is sorely needed inside.” Crixus told the medicus urging her toward the opening.

The group entered the cave yet the sight that greeted them was not what they expected. Only Crixus and Gannicus showed no surprise.

Agron stood with his back pressed against the cave wall. In his arms was a squirming squalling babe. A gaggle of children were gathered around his legs clutching at the German; yet Agron was staring across the space with a look of horror on his face.

Every head turned to follow Agron’s line of sight. There lying on the cave floor was a heavily pregnant woman her legs spread wide. Spartacus was kneeling at the woman’s side trying to keep her calm.

“Gods help me!” The medicus exclaimed. “A man is completely worthless at a time like this and gladiators more so!”

The woman hurried over and knelt between the woman’s legs. “Nasir prove yourself at least partially useful and get the Bringer of Rain and his quivering shadow outside. Naevia aid me by keeping her calm.

* * *

 

“Agron was cowering in corner.” Naevia laughed. “I have never seen a man so struck with terror before.”

“At least he stayed by Spartacus side!” Nasir broke in “Crixus like Gannicus ran away!”

“I did no such thing!” Crixus denied.

“We broke for much needed aid!” Gannicus hiccupped.

“You nearly killed each other in your haste to leave!” Agron snorted.

“Only because they were faster than you.” Spartacus said.

“Truth is none of you wished to be left to tend her according to the new mother.” Mira said. “But you all showed courage this day. Finding a ship with nothing but a pregnant woman and children; you chose to see them free.”

“Others may have left them to uncertain fate.” Oenomaus said. “The gods will look favorably upon you for it.”


	16. Don't Let Saxa Help Cook

“It is blessing that we discovered stew foul before more were fed poisonous fare.” Nasir said to Spartacus and his three generals as he lay on his side clutching his stomach.

“Yet camp must be maintained and we will be of no use until illness runs its course.” Naevia added with a pained groan.

“Then it falls to us to see day’s tasks completed.” Crixus sighed.

“At least Saxa remains hale.” Agron noted. “Guard will not suffer.”

“It suffer if bellies growl with hunger.” Saxa said “Romans need not see us; only follow sounds of complaining stomachs.”

“There is nothing for it.” Spartacus said. “Naevia and Nasir handle feeding of camp each day. You should be able to handle task for one day.” The last was directed to Agron and Crixus.

“Yet question remains of how they came to be poisoned in first place.” Gannicus noted as Nasir suddenly jumped up from the cot he lay on and shouldered his way past the gladiators in search of a private spot outside the temple to empty his churning bowels. Agron followed in the Syrian’s wake with a look of sympathy on his face.

“Blame can be laid at Saxa’s feet.” Mira said like Saxa she was mostly healthy only having had the smallest mouthful of stew pass her lips before Nasir had knocked the bowl from her hands.

Everyone turned to Saxa who looked at the ground in shame. “I only seek to help.”

“Saxa is a fierce fighter.” Naevia began before grabbing a bucket and vomiting what little contents were in her stomach into is while Crixus stroked her hair in comfort. “But her skills do not extent to the preparing of meals.” She finished weakly.

“You said to gather the mushrooms for stew!” Saxa interjected. “You never tell me that some are poison!”

“Nasir and Naevia had eaten their fill.” Mira said. “Nasir began to feel ill effects and kept me from more than just tasting of stew but when contents spilled upon ground I realized that the mushrooms were poisonous. Stew was dumped outside of temple walls.”

“Yet our people must eat.” Spartacus said as Agron returned carrying a weakened Nasir.

“I set Lugo to task seeking game along with Totus and Nemetes.” Agron said as he settled Nasir on the cot just in time for Nasir to grab Naevia’s bucket.

“Rebellion would end quickly if we sent Saxa to cook for Glaber.” Nasir groaned.


	17. Training Day 2

“It can only benefit them in battle.” Oenomaus said to Spartacus and his generals. ”In the ludus when I was yet a gladiator; we sparred with those of different discipline.”

“I remember well Titus Batiatus saying that his father had decreed such.” Gannicus noted.

“Naevia and Nasir have often sparred with both Crixus and Agron and remark that they must adjust how they spar against each of you; yet you were both trained as Murmillo.” Oenomaus pointed out. Even with the same training your fighting styles are different; so it would be to their advantage to train with both Spartacus in Naevia’s case and Gannicus in Nasir’s. The same can be said for Saxa and Mira sparring with Agron and Crixus.”

“Then I will take Mira.” Agron quickly spoke up.

“And gift me with the she bitch from the bowels of Tartarus?” Crixus countered. ‘I think not!”

“Doctore would see them encounter an unfamiliar style of fighting;” Agron smirked. “It would be counter to purpose to pair her with me since I fight as one from east of the Rhine.”

“Agron is not wrong in this.” Doctore said. “He uses what he learned under my whip to compliment what he already knows much as Spartacus has. They both came to the ludus already knowledgeable of the ways of war and weapons. I may not be a soldier; but imparting such knowledge is not without its own merit.”

“Now that you have settled question of which of you will risk cock sparring with Saxa;” Gannicus chuckled as he threw his arm around Nasir’s shoulder, “I will test the teeth of our little wild dog; and correct mistakes he learned at the hands of Thracian, German, and Gaul.”

* * *

 Naevia smothered a giggle as Saxa smacked Crixus with the flat of her sword. Agron’s snicker was cut short when Mira swung her training sword forcing the German to meet her attack or suffer a bloodied nose. Gannicus arrived at that point with a jug of wine and several cups

Seating himself on the step he poured drinks for all as Oenomaus called a halt to the contests. “It would appear the Undefeated Gaul meets his match upon field of battle.”

Crixus snorted as he took the cup Naevia field out to him. “Had Saxa stood upon the sands that day Theokles would have fallen that much sooner.”

“She set you upon ass easily enough.” Agron jibed as he walked up with the German woman at his side.

“Yet I am not the one who retreats from a woman whose only training is with bow.’ Crixus shot back.

 “In truth;” Oenomaus interrupted; “Agron only retreated to avoid causing injury. You all stood surprised by weaker opponent.”

”Saxa is not the only one who would have fared well upon the sands.” Gannicus cut into the conversation seeing Agron and Crixus getting ready to fall to bickering like an old married couple. “Nasir holds speed and agility to equal my own; if not for advantage of longer reach; I may have found myself upon back next to Crixus.”

“Naevia has also learned well.” Spartacus remarked. “She fights as Crixus…without leaping about as crazed toad.”

“Lesson well learned from Agron.” She admitted bringing a frown to the Gaul’s face.

“Naevia attempted to knock Agron from his feet by throwing herself at him as Crixus often does.” Nasir chuckled. “He simply caught her in embrace as you would a favored sister.”

“It works for Crixus because I have no desire to find myself in that close of embrace with a shit eating Gaul!” Agron remarked.

“I’d sooner dig out eyes with dull blade than find myself in embrace with shit from east of the Rhine! Crixus sputtered back.

“Hold tongues!” Nasir interrupted them again. “Do not forget trip to Pompeii!”

“Yes! More so when you both consider whispering a secret to mean bellowing it at loudest voice in middle of quiet woods. “Naevia added causing both gladiators to fall silent before grabbing their hearts and hurrying away.

“What secret do Nasir and Naevia hold to strike the two of them mute?” Gannicus wondered.

“A secret known to all.” Oenomaus explained. “That for all their disagreements they actually like and respect each other.”

“We just continue to let them believe that we hold no knowledge of such.” Spartacus added.  


	18. Fucking Germans

“What wrong with Little Man?” Saxa asked as she and Naevia watched Nasir stomp down the temple steps muttering to himself. Occasionally a word would drift across the courtyard to their ears.

After catching a few words; namely ‘stubborn’, ‘ass’, and ‘German’; Naevia chuckled and said “Agron.”

Moving to meet the Syrian Naevia waited patiently as Nasir turned to Saxa. “Tell me; are all men from east of the Rhine born with head up ass?” Nasir huffed then continued. “Agron stands unreasonable word falling on his ear have same effect they would have if I break them to rock!”

Saxa couldn’t contain her laugh. “It is shortcoming shared by all men!”

“And made worse when man in question finds himself weakened through illness.” Naevia noted. “Crixus was not to be tolerated when he was struck down with sickness. Illness cannot be vanquished upon point of sword.”

“Yet Spartacus did not intend raid upon Roman villa while Crixus was with illness.” Nasir sighed. “Agron stumbles about like babe just taking first steps; but insists upon joining mission. Wise consul falls upon deaf ear.”

“He is a man.” Saxa shrugged. “A man will say he can take to field of battle upon deathbed.”

“Saxa is not wrong in this. Crixus took to sands of ludus against Spartacus when he was yet weakened by wounds inflicted in battle with Theokles.” Naevia agreed. “He was soon shown error of his decision falling to Spartacus as lesson for newly arrived recruits, Agron among them.”

Nasir’s face brightened. “Plan comes to mind; I must find Spartacus!”

* * *

 

“Nasir’s suggestion holds merit.” Crixus stated. “The oaf would fall quickly to the unskilled.”

“Agron’s position in rebellion demands care be taken to preserve respect he holds among us.” Spartacus said. “Why have you not seen this already accomplished Nasir?”

“As you say it is matter of respect.” Nasir explained. “No one in this room would see him with less respect should he fall to me; but those new to rebellion could lose confidence in leadership if one that stands so falls to pampered house slave.”

“Days long behind you.” Spartacus explained. “And even then you demonstrated tendency to bare sharp teeth. House slaves are not useless as many believe; they need only look to you, Naevia, and Mira to see proof.”

“But we do not stand as gladiators.” Nasir argued. “If Agron must fall for sense to take root in fevered brain; it must be to a fellow gladiator.”

Gannicus took a long drink from his jug then left the room. Oenomaus looked up at the Celt’s exit before adding his own thoughts to the conversation. “I would suggest lesson come from your hand Spartacus; he regards you as much his brother as Duro stood. I fear long standing animosity between Gaul and German would Crixus be chosen…”

Oenomaus trailed off as the sounds of a commotion could now be heard from outside. The group hurried outside to find Agron sitting on his ass looking shocked while Gannicus and the German rebels stood over him looking shocked.

Saxa knelt down in front of her kinsman. “Listen to Little Man. You not in shape to fight Romans this day. I go with Spartacus and others. I watch his back like you watch his back. And Nasir will take care of you.”

Gannicus quickly spoke as Spartacus turned toward him; cutting off whatever the rebel leader was about to say. ‘I stand not reason lumbering oaf falls upon ass! I arrived just in time to see Saxa strike blow that knocked him from feet!”

“Agron have hard head.” Saxa nodded. “Ass must be soft!”

Lugo moved to help the gladiator to his feet. “Saxa go with Spartacus; Lugo stay. Help Nasir make Agron listen to medicus.”

Crixus snickered. “You would do well to beg mercy now; Naevia has not yet offered her help in keeping you to sickbed.”

“Fucking Germans!” Agron muttered as Nasir led him back up the temple stairs to medicus care.


End file.
